Familia, lealtad y honor
by kastiyana
Summary: Al desaparecer el clan británico de los Cameron, el Don decidió adoptar como parte de su familia al último descendiente de esa estirpe. El sentido de la lealtad italiana, más el honor inglés, crecieron en Arthur formando una rígida moral tradicional, hasta que el sobrino francés del Don llegó a remecer su escala de valores.


**Advertencias: **Es de mafia así que esperen violencia y muerte de un personaje (Ni Francis ni Arthur, no se asusten) – No está contado cronológicamente ¡porque no me gusta!, hagan ejercicio y armen la línea ustedes.

**Nota**: Este fic era un regalo para JoudanJanai de la comunidad Fruck me bastard. Lo publico acá para que mis lectores habituales puedan leerlo si quieren. Es un AU inspirado en "El Padrino" (de Mario Puzo y Francis Ford Copola), pero no un crossover, así que vendría siendo un género realista/policial. Hay Spamano, e insinuación de otra cosa más bizarra.

000

**Familia, lealtad y honor**

000

El día que el Don falleció fue un jueves de Enero de 1958. Su avanzada edad, más el frío invernal, le provocaron una neumonía que acabó con su vida. Lovino, con escasos 26 años, y apenas aprendiendo a ser esposo y padre, debió tomar las riendas de la familia que con tanto esfuerzo Marco Aurelio Vargas, su padre, había colocado en la cúspide de los negocios del estado de Nueva York, y que para entonces era, probablemente, una de las más respetadas de Estados Unidos.

Como se esperaba, nombró a su mejor amigo, y casi hermano, Arthur Kirkland, de consigliere. El descendiente de ingleses tomó su puesto con honor, jurando lealtad a su nuevo jefe. (1)

000

Fue al finalizar la última guerra de 1940, cuando aún eran cinco las familias más importantes del estado de Nueva York. El equilibrio para mantener la paz entre los evidentes conflictos de poder era colaborando mutuamente en los negocios, logrando convenios entre las familias de modo que se pudiera disponer de los contactos e influencias de todos y al mismo tiempo que nadie se quedara sin tener una pequeña tajada de las ganancias . Cuentas claras conservan la amistad.

Marco Aurelio Vargas tuvo esto claro desde el principio, por eso siempre intentó mantener los negocios "limpios", informando de sus nuevas movidas a las otras cuatro familias, poniendo a su disposición a sus "amigos": senadores, funcionarios públicos, empresarios y diversas personas que se asociaban a él para obtener más poder a cambio de "favores".

Las cuatro familias italianas desconfiaban de Cameron por la simple razón de no pertenecer a la comunidad italoamericana. Si bien el escocés había sabido acomodar su clan según las costumbres y estructura romanas que respetaban el resto de las familias, los ítalos nunca tuvieron certeza de que los Cameron realmente pudiesen ser capaces de honrar los códigos habidos y mantenidos por generaciones entre ellos.

Tenían razón al desconfiar.

William Cameron se encontró en medio de un lucrativo negocio de contrabando de diamantes; demasiado lucrativo y demasiado tentador como para querer compartir sus ganancias con otros cuatro grupos que no hicieron nada por obtener "el dato". Igualmente, haciendo uso de sus malas artes, se sirvió de los contactos de los Valacci, los Sessa y los Vargas. Cuando salió a la luz su negocio, el escándalo y sentimiento de traición entre las familias restantes fue tal que se desató, inminentemente, el deseo de exterminar a los desleales.

Las familias italoamericanas se reunieron para decidir la forma de cobrarse su venganza y la decisión de los Sessa fue radical: "Eliminemos de una jodida vez al traidor y toda su estirpe". Los Valacci y los Rosatti estuvieron de acuerdo; los Vargas, más conciliadores, no votaron a favor, pero tampoco hicieron nada por detenerlos. Marco Aurelio decidió que no era necesario ensuciarse las manos ni para vengarse ni para salvar al traidor.

Uno a uno fueron cayendo cada mafioso británico, el último en caer fue el primogénito de William Cameron, Scott; para entonces Mary, la mujer, se encontraba acorralada, aun conociendo el código de honor de no eliminar mujeres ni niños. Tuvo noticias de que Vargas no había votado ni a favor ni en contra y vio allí su salvación; llena de determinación acudió a la residencia del Don a suplicar por la vida de su hijo menor, que entonces solo tenía diez años.

Vargas no le tenía especial simpatía a Cameron ni a ninguno de los britones que había conocido en sus múltiples negocios, pero pudo reconocer un reflejo de la angustia de su madre, de su mujer, de su querida hermana en los ojos de la inglesa, al mismo tiempo que vio un parecido entre ese niño que lo observaba con fieros ojos verdes y sus dos hijos.

-Bien -comenzó Marco Aurelio–, no hay nada ya que tu familia me deba y entiendo que estés desamparada. No puedo olvidar que en el pasado Cameron fue un entrañable amigo y colaborador. Tuvimos muchos proyectos juntos y aunque estos se vieron truncados por su desafortunada decisión, no puedo decir que no le debo nada a su familia... Puedes quedarte en mi casa, trabajarás para mi mujer y me haré cargo de la seguridad y educación de tu hijo hasta que este sea mayor de edad. Discutiremos los detalles ahora mismo, ¡Germán! -llamó el Don a su consigliere–, lleva al niño al cuarto de juegos con los muchachos, necesito un tiempo a solas con la señora Cameron.

El consigliere, de ascendencia alemana, obedeció y se llevó al niño del brazo sin que este pusiese resistencia al escuchar el ruego de su madre.

En el salón de juegos, los hijos de Marco Aurelio se entretenían, uno pintando y el otro pateando la pelota con violencia contra la pared, produciendo un ruido molesto y constante. Al entrar el pequeño rubio a la sala fue estudiado como un bicho raro por ambos pares de ojos pardos, entonces Feliciano exclamó:

-¡Ciao, niño! ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Eres hijo de un amigo de papá?

Germán le indicó que sí y les pidió que fueran buenos con él antes de retirarse. El niño rubio, entonces llamado Arthur Cameron, les miraba con una expresión inusualmente seria y, al mismo tiempo, temerosa, Feliciano se acercó a saludarle, según la costumbre en su familia, con dos besos en la cara, pero no consiguió su cometido ya que el recién llegado, apenas vio invadido su espacio personal, le asestó una bofetada al pequeño ítalo americano.

Feliciano chilló afligido y corrió a esconderse tras su hermano mayor. Lovino se puso feroz, en guardia, aunque ese niño le inspiraba algo de miedo. En ese instante, el patriarca irrumpió en el cuarto de juegos y puso una mano sobre la cabeza del irritado y asustado niño inglés.

-Niños, este es Arthur Kirkland y desde hoy vivirá con nosotros y será como un hermano para ustedes.

Ambos niños, no muy convencidos con la idea, asintieron, temerosos y respetuosos de su padre. Entonces, Lovino pensó que no había manera, que detestaría a ese niño para siempre y que nunca podría aceptarlo como parte de su familia. Marco Aurelio también tenía sus reservas frente al chiquillo. Aunque le hubiese acogido y arreglado los pormenores para cambiarle el apellido a aquel que tuvo su madre de soltera, la sangre de Cameron corría por sus venas y mantenerlo cerca de su familia podría más adelante costarle caro. Pero no podía negarse, era una cosa de honor y si la viuda venía rogando indefensa por protección, él no podía tirarla a la calle. Tiempo después, se daría cuenta que hizo bien. El muchacho había resultado ser despierto y obediente y había hecho amistad rápidamente con Lovino, su primogénito.

Era un encanto ver a ambos muchachos juntos: bien parecidos aunque de colores y rasgos contrastantes, inteligentes, fuertes, caballerosos y galantes con las damas y de un carácter explosivo y lengua tan ácida, que cualquiera lo pensaba dos veces antes de meterse con ellos. Eran hombres como ellos los que necesitaba la familia para subsistir como lo había hecho hasta entonces.

-Che, bastardo –le decía Lovino amistosamente para llamar su atención. Arthur no podía sentirse ofendido porque conocía todas las formas en que su amigo pronunciaba esa palabra. A él siempre le había dedicado un tono juguetón, cargado de ese cariño de hermano y confianza-. Deja ya esos libracos y vamos a buscar a Lisa y Scarlet, pasemos un buen rato.

Arthur se volvió a él, con severidad, y contestó:

-Payaso flojo, tenemos que estudiar, Lovino, estamos en época de certámenes -porque en ese entonces tanto el protegido como el primogénito del Don estaban en Harvard, sacando sus grados de Abogado y Economista respectivamente; con más y menos éxito. Arthur siempre había tenido un mayor sentido del deber debido a su gratitud y muchas veces, como esa, Lovino sentía que en vez de un amigo y cómplice, convivía con un policía o vigilante de su padre. Finalmente, terminó agradeciéndolo. En el tiempo necesario, ambos se graduaron, con más y menos honores.

Al entrar ese Abril de 1953, con sus grados recién adquiridos, a la residencia Vargas, la alegría de Marco Aurelio era palpable.

-Hijos míos –exclama el Don; los recibe con los brazos abiertos y los besa en las mejillas. Arthur rara vez sonríe, pero cuando recibe una muestra de afecto de Marco Aurelio es una de esas veces. Cuando el patriarca le pregunta en qué quiere ocuparse ahora que está graduado, su voluntad es una y firme.

-Lo he decidido hace tiempo, de no ser por usted mi madre y yo estaríamos muertos y no solo nos ha cuidado sino que me ha dado la oportunidad de estudiar

-No lo menciones hijo, ya te he dicho, hace mucho que no hago diferencias entre tú y mis otros chicos.

-Bien..., por eso es que quiero retribuirle su preocupación. Quiero ponerme al servicio de la familia, como abogado, disponga usted de mí como mejor le parezca.

Nadie pone atención en el horror de Mary, mientras Marco Aurelio abraza al joven Kirkland y le da su bendición. Arthur besa su mano como quien firma un pacto macabro y, entonces, su madre se da cuenta de que su hijo ha gestado en los últimos trece años una fatal mezcla entre el sentido del deber y honor inglés y la lealtad a la familia aprendida en la casa Vargas.

000

Mientras Lovino y Arthur permanecían en Boston sacando sus estudios, Marco Aurelio llenó el espacio con la compañía de su sobrino Francis, un muchacho nacido y criado en Francia, hijo de su única hermana, Helena. El joven, de corazón sensible, como su madre, y encantador como su padre, estudió canto clásico en Nueva York queriendo tener la experiencia de vivir en Estados Unidos, con su padrino y lejos de sus padres sobreprotectores. Allí no solo vivió holgadamente sino que también pudo entregarse a los placeres y graduarse como cantante profesional en un lapso de cuatro años.

El Don tenía fijo en su memoria el momento en que su hermana menor Helena anunció que se casaría con Bonnefoy con o sin permiso de su padre. Se lo negaron porque era un francés muerto de hambre. Ella igualmente le confesó a su hermano, Marco Aurelio, que se iría y él, comprensivo, le pasó dinero, la besó en ambas mejillas y le dijo que fuera feliz, aunque no le gustaba ese tipo con su labia envolvente. Se fueron a París, él encontró una buena plaza en un restaurante. Cuando, años más tarde, tuvieron a su único hijo, Francis, Marco accedió a ser su padrino y le compró el restaurante a la pareja para asegurarles el futuro.

En la época estudiantil, Arthur solo lo había visto unas pocas veces y apenas habían hablado así que no podía hacerse ni una buena, ni una mala impresión sobre él, solo sabía que al ser miembro de la familia, debía estimarlo como tal.

Francis volvió a visitar a su tío un verano de 1955, con 27 años. Grande fue su entusiasmo al encontrarse con Gilbert, uno de los Caporegime de la familia, hijo del anterior consigliere y hermano del actual underboss. Habían sido grandes amigos de andanzas en su época estudiantil y juntos habían presentado a Lovino con Antonia, su amada esposa.

La mujer, una hispana morena, ojos verdes, risueños y musicales, los saludó contenta abrazándolos, recordando esa juventud de juegos y jazz.

-Has cuidado de mi pajarillo cantarín, Gilbert, grandioso vándalo –preguntó Francis con su tono bromista.

-Oh, por supuesto, lo he puesto al lado de mi Gilbird y creo que se ha enamorado de él. Es asombroso como yo, después de todo, kesesese.

-Ey, chicos, quédense los dos a comer y prueben mi paella, no sean malos, tienen toda la noche para conquistar señoritas.

Lovino observa la escena desconfiado, debe admitir que ese parcito nunca le va a caer en gracia aunque reconoce también que sigue en deuda, sin ellos nunca habría conocido a su mujer. Antonia, hacía unos años, había sido compañera de canto de Francis y la primera vez que la vio fue porque Gilbert la trajo a casa.

Durante la cena, Francis pidió ayuda a su padrino. No había logrado conseguir ningún trabajo decente como tenor de una compañia de ópera y deseaba darse a conocer en París como artista, aunque necesitaba un contacto para entrar al circuito.

El Don, complaciente con el joven francés, accedió a ayudarlo y encomendó a Arthur el contactar al director de la compañía en la que su sobrino quería ingresar. El joven abogado pudo entender las buenas intenciones de Marco, pero aún así emitió su opinión.

-Con todo respeto, señor, pero ¿Y si se niega? Después de todo, a su ahijado no lo conoce nadie.

-Pues entonces hazle una oferta que no pueda rechazar –concluyó tranquilamente el hombre y el inglés entendió en seguida.

Viajaron a París dos días después con la compañía de tres soldados, aunque a Francis le hubiese parecido innecesario y de pésimo gusto viajar con asesinos, entonces Arthur le había encarado duramente.

-Son parte de la familia, así que los vas a respetar.

Desde aquel episodio, el gabacho no había querido intentar de nuevo hacer conversación con ese inglés insoportable, sin llegar a comprender cómo un hombre tan amable como el tío Roma -como él le llamaba- había recibido en la familia a semejante energúmeno. Arthur le ignoró de igual modo, encontrándolo mimado e insoportable; jugó naipes con sus hombres el resto del viaje y al llegar al hotel apenas le dirigió la palabra para decirle:

-Voy a hablar con el señor Sivadier, cuando me diga que sí, te llamaré para ponerte en contacto con él, antes de eso, no creo que necesario que nos veamos.

Esa tarde, Francis ha estado tan emocionado con la idea que se la pasó practicando y vocalizando. Su voz aterciopelada, poderosa de tenor, resonaba en las paredes del hotel y Arthur se sintió envuelto, maravillado. En la familia del Don normalmente había hombres talentosos, pero siempre eran talentos útiles a los asuntos de la familia. Esto era distinto. No tenía que ver con el manejo de un arma ni con la capacidad de negociar. En esta voz no había extorción, ni engaño; no había estafa, contrabando, ni balas, ni heridas, ni muerte.

Arthur se sentó dejando su taza de té y su Colt 38 sobre la mesita. No podía profanar esa música con sus mezquinas costumbres. Al terminar de oírle, decidió que debía, con mayor razón, hacer el esfuerzo por obtenerle una buena plaza a ese francés inútil.

En la mañana fue a almorzar con el director de la compañía que estaba preparando la ópera Carmen. Sivadier se negó rotundamente en un principio, diciendo que no podía nada más aceptar en su elenco a un desconocido, por muy bien relacionado que estuviese. Le consuela con que en un año más, si audicionaba, podría darle un papel pequeño. Arthur insistió en vano y se despidió lo más cortés que pudo. Una vez en el hotel, dio la orden a los soldados para que se hicieran cargo.

Al día siguiente, Sivadier, con un temeroso temblor en la voz, le llamó para decirle que había cambiado de opinión y que gustoso aceptaría a Francis dentro de su elenco con el papel de Don José.

Arthur sonrió satisfecho en su cama pensando en cuán poco se requería para atemorizar a un artista francés. Contento de no haberse ensuciado las manos, se disponía a levantarse, cuando una tormenta rubia y efusiva entró a su habitación y se lanzó sobre él.

-¡Oh! Eres una persona maravillosa, graciasgraciasgracias.

El abogado se removía bajo su peso, mientras el cantante le apretaba más fuerte, soltando más incoherencias.

-¡Don José! ¡Un protagónico! No creí que fueses tan influyente, pero debo decir que me impresionas.

Arthur reprimió una risotada. Aunque creía en el talento de ese frenchute –porque lo había oído–, le daba risa que creyera en serio que se había conseguido ese papel limpiamente. Los ojos celestes estaban frente suyo resplandeciendo cual diamantes. La misma mano del abogado que se había puesto sobre su hombro con la intención de apartarlo, se entretenía con el roce de su melena dorada y ondulada, subiendo inconscientemente los dedos por su cuello.

Pensó en que había valido la pena haber causado ese desafortunado accidente que le fracturó la pierna al otro tenor principal de la compañía y que sus soldados luego avisasen a Sivadier de lo ocurrido. Tal vez incluso viajara al estreno a París para escuchar una vez más la voz gloriosa del ahijado de don Marco. Todo esto ocupaba su mente e impedía que se diese cuenta de la maniobra del francés, que se había acomodado apoyado en sus cuatro extremidades sobre él, buscando un roce suave entre sus narices y, posteriormente, entre sus labios.

Fue allí cuando Arthur cayó en cuenta de la situación. Se quedó estático, con la mente en blanco, intentando en vano descifrar lo que ocurría y, de paso, dándole la oportunidad a Francis de pasar la lengua por su boca, provocando que la abriese de la impresión y permitiendo, con ello, que el gabacho se introdujese en ella buscando más.

Apenas unos segundos se requirieron para que el abogado reaccionase y lo empujase. Agarró la Colt 38 de encima de su mesita de noche y lo apuntó aterrorizado.

-¡Baja eso! -le pidió el cantante, alarmado.

-¡Q-Qu-Qué crees que haces!

-¡Sólo te estaba agradeciendo! ¡Dios! ¡No se puede socializar con ustedes mafiosos!

-¡No soy un mafioso! ¡No hables así de la familia!

Francis se puso de pie al lado de la cama, recuperando la compostura; pasó las manos por su cabello para acomodarlo, indiferente, y pensó que Arthur tenía la misma devoción al decir "familia", que la que tenía Lovino, su tío Marco e incluso su madre. Una particularidad típica de los Vargas. Puede que él sea más Bonnefoy, como el mismo Lovino decía, después de todo.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos más tarde, pretendo celebrar mi nuevo trabajo, ¿vienes conmigo y mis amigos?

-¿No están Antonia y Gilbert en New York?-

-¡Yo tengo cientos de amigos en todos lados para divertirme! -exclamó entusiasta el tenor. Arthur frunció el ceño notoriamente. Murmuró – gruñó- un "Nos vemos" y el francés se retiró, como levitando, de la habitación.

Arthur debió saber que él no encajaría en las celebraciones de ese gandul alegre y que tampoco le agradaría conocer a sus amigos. Había cantantes, músicos, actores. Personas alegres y mujeres hermosas y voluptuosas que nada tenían que ver con él. Francis pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de una mulata con voz de ángel que entonaba una melodía de moda. El tenor le susurraba palabras al oído y ella seguía cantando, imprimiendo una cadencia sensual en su voz y, con eso, Arthur supo que esta noche no dormirían solos, como él.

Decidió retirarse, requisando en el camino una botella de Bourbon. Llegó al hotel en veinte minutos y apenas se vio en su habitación, dejó el revólver sobre la mesa y le pegó un sorbo a la botella. Se escuchaba la música del salón de baile de la calle de enfrente; eso solo sirvió para atenuar su soledad.

Estaba solo desde que la tragedia azotara a los Cameron, desde que Lovino se había casado; cada vez que su madre se iba de viaje. Todos tenían compañía, alguien a quien volver de noche, pero él, siempre tenía que enfrentarse a sí mismo.

Ya estaba bastante ebrio cuando escuchó las risas en la habitación de al lado, la forma en que chocaban con los muebles, en que la mujer jadeaba y el hombre gruñía, mientras en él se iba desvalorizando ya el dolor, adormeciéndolo, apropiándose ya de él. Como una quemadura demasiado ardorosa y vieja.

000

Pasó apenas un año desde aquel día en que Antonia visitase por primera vez la residencia Vargas, acompañada de Gilbert, hasta el día de su boda con el primogénito de Don Marco. En esos meses Lovino había desplegado todo su encanto, atenuado su mal humor al mínimo, había pretendido a la española con salidas, detalles. El mismo Arthur le había aconsejado no darle regalos ni ostentar su fortuna frente a ella, porque su madre se lo había dicho de pequeño: A una mujer no se le conquista con dinero sino con el corazón. El inglés pensaba que era su falta de corazón - una cualidad que debía ser propia de los Cameron - la que lo mantenía solo.

El matrimonio había sido celebrado con una grandiosa fiesta familiar de tres días en que estuvieron presentes connotados empresarios, el senador del estado de Nueva York, su mujer, además de los jefes de las familias Sessa, Valacci y Rosatti. Apenas unos meses después, Antonia se encontró embarazada del primer hijo, un varón que vino a asegurar la continuidad del apellido.

Dos años después de Vitorio, vinieron Isabella y Franccesco, los mellizos. Arthur fue el padrino de bodas y el de Vitorio. No podía terminar de expresar su gratitud por formar parte de ese íntimo círculo familiar, aunque eso lo dejara vulnerable a las indirectas del Don sobre "cuándo me darás nietos". Entonces Arthur, cortésmente, le contestaba que aún no conocía a la persona correcta. Lovino una vez había soltado una risa cretina y masculló:

-Es que con el carácter que tienes, ninguna mujer se atreve a hablarte, bastardo.

Antonia, entonces, le había pegado un codazo y exclamó:

-Eres el menos indicado para decir eso, con esas rabietas que te gastas... Arthur, querido, si Lovi pudo conseguirme, más posibilidades tienes tú de encontrar una linda americana.

-No, no –había negado Lovino rotundamente–. Una italiana.

-Con lo pesadas que son…

-¡Qué sabes tú! -le espetó Lovino a su mujer–. Además, Arthur es casi uno de nosotros, un italiano más, ¿o no, bastardo?

-En teoría –respondió el descendiente del clan inglés. Porque en teoría sí lo era. Todas las personas, ritos e interacciones que recordaba eran los de su familia italoamericana. Al único padre que recordaba en su vida era a don Marco. Su sentido del deber hacia él era tan grande que se hubiese casado sin dudar con cualquier muchacha que él le señalase. Aunque se alegraba de que no le impusieran esa carga, ni a Lovino, ni a Feliciano que seguía revoloteando libre y saliendo para todos lados con su amigo de infancia, Ludwig, el underboss de la familia.

Lovino había escogido a su esposa y, por mucho que discutiesen, era el objeto de su adoración. A veces, en las fiesta familiares, ella cantaba un bolero triste junto a los músicos y él se quedaba como fascinado con su tesitura, el movimiento de su vestido y, luego, la sacaba a bailar para atesorarla y dejar en claro que era suya. Arthur les seguía con la mirada intentando que algo de esa felicidad le salpicase y le trajera una buena estrella; algo para combatir su soledad.

Fue en el verano de 1962, cuando Lovino decidió que era hora de ir a conocer Sicilia. Los negocios de la familia estaban en orden. No le costó dejar a la cabeza a Arthur y a Ludwig –en quién confiaba, aunque no le cayera bien– y programar un mes en la isla que había visto nacer a sus padres.

Pudo ser maravilloso, los paseos por Nicosia, las visitas a viejos parientes las caminatas por el jardín repleto de árboles frutales, las cabalgatas, los niños corriendo y todo hecho trizas en un descuido. Lovino nunca olvidó los detalles, el aroma del pasto en ese momento, la voz de Antonia tarareando "Vie con me", su risa, sus brazos en su cuello, el beso, el roce de sus rizos, el estallido del proyectil, la forma en que su esposa se contrajo ante el impacto, la sensación húmeda y tibia de su sangre esparciéndose como un mapa de muerte por su vestido color crema, la expresión sorprendida de sus ojos verdes, su jadeo doloroso, el derrumbe en sus brazos. La terrible certeza de que Antonia no despertaría.

Entonces pensó que se enemistaría con Dios para siempre. Arthur le había intentado consolar con la idea de que al menos sus hijos no estuvieron allí para presenciarlo o ponerse en peligro. Que aún quedaban ellos. Que debía ser fuerte. Pero Lovino no sacó fuerzas ni de ese dios que lo había abandonado, ni de las vidas de sus hijos, sino de su sed de venganza. El honor, la lealtad y el amor a la familia no eran los únicos pilares de su entorno. La vendetta, era otro, relacionado íntimamente con el honor.

Hizo las averiguaciones, se reunió con las familias por separado y entonces lo supo. Los Bendetti, con quienes no quiso hacer negocios hace dos años, habían orquestado su venganza ayudados por información de los Sessa. Las rencillas comenzaron sin que alguien dijera "agua va" y los Valacci juraron la lealtad a la familia Vargas. Los Rosatti entonces le pidieron disculpas, pero no gozaban de buena salud económica ni organizacional, así que decidieron abstenerse.

-No creo que estés actuando con la cabeza fría en todo esto -le había aconsejado Arthur a su amigo-. Recuerda lo que decía tu padre, nosotros no seguimos el régimen salvaje impulsado por la venganza, ni somos quienes iniciamos las guerras... somos famosos por jugar limpio.

El jefe de familia lo había mirado con rencor y escupió:

-Cuando dices "nosotros" y "jugar limpio", me parece terriblemente irónico considerando que fue tu puta raza la que inició la guerra hace más de veinte años, ¿o me equivoco?

Arthus se echó para atrás, resentido por el impacto de las palabras de su amigo. Lovino tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-No, no, bastardo, Arthur, lo dije sin pensar. Tú sabes que eres parte de esta familia, que eres mi hermano, lo siento -el ítalo-americano intentó abrazarle pero fue apartado bruscamente de un manotón.

-Haz lo que quieras. Si quieres meter a tu familia en una guerra, hazlo.

En Diciembre de ese mismo año, los Rosatti recibieron un ataque de los Sessa con la clara intención de aprovechar su debilidad para apoderarse de sus negocios. Lovino les ofreció su ayuda y entonces contaron con un nuevo aliado.

Para entonces ya era oficial el estado de guerra.

000

Tres meses después de la muerte de Marco Aurelio, Francis recién pudo desligarse de sus compromisos laborales y viajar a Estados Unidos a visitar a su familia. No encontró necesario ir al funeral porque para ese entonces no había nada que hacer. Había preguntado a Lovino por qué no se le avisó cuando su padrino estaba enfermo, pero su primo le había dicho que el mismo don Marco había explicitado que no había que distraer a Francis con los problemas y achaques de un viejo.

Antonia le fue a buscar al Aeropuerto, junto a Gilbert. Al verse se abrazaron como en los viejos tiempos, pero con un dejo de emoción palpable ante la pérdida de ese hombre al que tanto debían. Se subieron al Rolls Royce en medio de un ambiente solemne, sin cantos ni bromas, solo actualizándose sobre sus vidas en esos pocos años sin verse.

Francis siempre fue experto en notar sutilezas; había cambios que atravesaban el alma de las personas que no eran necesariamente visibles pero sí podían detectarse en gestos. Cuando vio a Lovino sentado en la silla de su padre no parecía más viejo, ni más elegante, ni estaba rodeado de matones, sin embargo, tenía una forma particular de erguir su cabeza, de gesticular con las manos. La forma en que se susurraba cosas al oído con Kirkland, mandándose miradas cómplices y estrictas; todo eso le decía que la transformación de su primo estaba casi completa y que el Don se había apoderado de él.

Era cierto que Lovino así lo había querido, pero probablemente no sospechaba de la magnitud de las consecuencias de ese título. Él solo sabía que había heredado un imperio y que en el mundo que eran las familias del país, él era el más fuerte y el más rico.

Del mismo modo, Arthur Kirkland parecía haber desarrollado más aún su máscara de estoicismo. ¿Guardaría aún el revólver en el interior de su chaqueta? ¿Lo llevará a todos lados consigo? ¿Lo habrá gatillado alguna vez contra una persona real?

Francis saludó ceremoniosamente a estos personajes con un apretón de manos. Algo le decía que no debía lanzarse a abrazar a su primo mayor, aunque sí pudo hacerlo con Feliciano, incluso compartiendo algunas lágrimas. El hijo menor de don Marco no estaba listo para hacer una visita al cementerio aún. Lovino pidió a su consigliere que lo llevase, luego a almorzar y luego volviesen a casa "cuando el llorón este esté más calmado, ya me basta con Feliciano en casa".

El mausoleo de los Vargas es una obra grandiosa. Un palacio de pilares romanos con una inscripción en latín: "Fide, honor et familia". Los tres pilares de cualquier familia romana que se precie de serlo. No tenía jarrones con flores marchitándose sino jardineras con plantas floridas creciendo, viviendo constantemente y llenando con su aroma fragante los restos de ese hombre poderoso que cargó en su consciencia la muerte de tanta gente que no tuvo la oportunidad de descansar sus restos mortales en tan pomposa sepultura.

Algunos simplemente duermen con los peces, anónimos, insepultos y jamás encontrados.

Aún así, Francis se conmuevió, porque era su tío Marco, el benefactor de su familia, el que permitió que sus padres viviesen su historia de amor y a él vivir su sueño de ser cantante.

-Sé que viviste con la añoranza de Sicilia, mamá también, aunque nunca quiso volver a ver las ruinas de su hogar de infancia. Me enseñó una canción que dijo que te gustaba mucho.

Entonces Arthur tuvo la oportunidad -o la desgracia, según cómo se mire- de escuchar su voz de nuevo. Francis no era diestro en el italiano y ese tono afrancesado se le pegaba a las palabras como un nudo de azúcar. Arthur quiso encontrarlo desagradable –considerando el esfuerzo que él hizo por aprender esa lengua desde sus once años– pero disfrutó de la canción igualmente y, cuando el gabacho se silenció rompiendo en un llanto débil, sintió la urgencia de contenerlo.

Tal vez esa era la gracia de este tipo. Había algunos que como él y Lovino eran buenos en los negocios, organizando robos a gran escala, control de mercados ilegales, extorsión, etc. Gente que era buena manejando armas como Vash y Eliza u organizando dineros como Ludwig. Otras como Francis, sin embargo, no poseían la habilidad de tener un talento funcional. Él parecía nacido para ser hermoso, para crear belleza con su voz, sublimarse a través de tiernas melodías encantando a las damas y ogros como él.

-Vamos a almorzar –dijo secamente Arthur como una manera de decir "Ya no llores". El gabacho lo comprendió así y le sigue aún suspirando sus penas. El restaurante del elegante hotel de los Valacci -que sirve de tapadera para que algunos hombres importantes se acuesten con sus queridas y prostitutas– tenía una exquisita variedad de vinos y pastas. Arthur no tenía mucho criterio para escoger un platillo, como se lo había recalcado Lovino cientos de veces, así que dejó elegir al invitado que dejaba su dedo bailar indeciso por la carta.

-¿Los fusillis están recién hechos? Bueno, eso con una salsa Bolognesa y un Cavernet Sauvignon de Saint Emilion. ¿Te parece, Arthur?

-Mmmph –gruñó el inglés como toda respuesta mientras asentía.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gusta la pasta?

-Soy un hombre de aves de caza y estofados de res la verdad.

-Ya, todo un Rosbif –Arthur frunció el ceño exageradamente pero Francis ni se dio por aludido y continuó:–. Deberías probar otras cosas. Este vino, por ejemplo, tiene una acidez muy delicada y notas de roble, creo que te gustará.

-Mmmph –volvió a gruñir el abogado sin estar muy convencido. Comenzaron en silencio, mas, poco a poco el vino les fue soltando la lengua. Las risas de Francis no parecían tan tontas y el humor cínico de Arthur ya no resultaba desagradable. Recordaron al Don en un brindis y luego recordaron el miedo de Sivadier al dejar a Francis en su compañía. Ahora que el director reconocía su talento, casi no había rencores por el método poco ortodoxo de los Vargas para impulsar la carrera del tenor.

-En serio, yo admiro la vida que llevan tan extremo y tan romántico todo, pero creo que mi corazón no soportaría tantas emociones.

-Entonces prefieres actuarlas y exagerarlas a gritos en un escenario.

-¡Exacto! ¡Ya lo entiendes! - y se puso de pie para exagerar un cántico desgarrado del Romeo que ha matado a Teobaldo, tropezando.

-Creo que Lovino nos va a matar cuando nos vea llegar.

-Oh, no, no quiero morir a manos de un mafioso. No lleguemos, esto es un hotel ¿o no? Renta una suite doble y esperamos a que esto se nos pase.

-¡Mira que brillante eres a veces! -exclama el abogado llamando al mesero para pagar la cuenta de su consumición y, de paso, pedir un cuarto. Subieron el ascensor aguantando la risa, mientras el encargado de los pisos los observaba con severidad y hasta un poco de asco. La suite tenía un minibar, una sala y dos habitaciones, se dejaron caer en los sillones con pesadez y Arthur pronunció:

-¿Quieres beber una cosa más?

-Oh, no, no... Tal vez un café para recuperarnos.

-Té negro por favor –dijo Arthur al teléfono de la recepción–, y galletas si es que tiene, gracias –Luego miró a su invitado–. Ya escogiste la cena, déjame escoger ahora.

Bebieron el té aún entre risas, luego se pegaron unos codazos. Francis se rió, su melena rubia le cubría la mitad del rostro; Arthur llevó la mano a la cortina de cabello para despejarlo, lo observó, Francis se mordió el labio, Arthur también, su mano se detuvo en su oreja y Francis cerró los ojos y se acercó; Arthur los mantuvo abiertos pero ya no estaba alerta. Un beso sucedió y sacudió al abogado sin clemencia.

Primero permanecieron sentados sobre la cama, engañándose con la idea de que no acabarían como acabaron: tendidos, desnudos, exhaustos y vaciados. Arthur no hubiese imaginado que aquel hombre que parecía tener la capacidad de hechizar a las mujeres –y algunos hombres- en las fiestas y reuniones, se pudiese relacionar así con alguien como él. Francis era una superficie demasiado terrenal, con sus vellos, durezas y sudores; por lo mismo tenía ese halo de sublimación dorada... refulgente. Arthur se sintió demasiado indigno mientras ajustaba sus caderas dentro de él, levantando y empujando y buscando con sus labios su oreja, su cuello. Francis tenía –a diferencia de algunas mujeres 'de ambiente' con las que había estado por cumplir con su rol de hombre– un sonido fluido entre suspiro y melodía; una letanía suave que subía por su garganta y se instalaba en los oídos del abogado. No era animal ni primitivo, pese al estado de mediana ebriedad que les había dado el valor suficiente.

Arthur comenzó a tomar consciencia de la magnitud de sus actos cuando sintió la humedad de la explosión del galo esparciéndose por su estómago; entonces no le quedó más que admitir su derrota y entregarse a la misma muerte. Francis se durmió casi inmediatamente después de eso, esparcido en la cama, apenas con una sábana cubriendo sus delicias. Arthur no pudo dormir, ni encontrar paz alguna mientras yacía meditabundo a su lado. Se sentó sobre la cama, tomó el arma de la mesa de noche, lo apuntó a la cabeza, pero evaluó lo ridículo que sería asesinar al sobrino de Don Marco en una situación como aquella. Dejó la pistola sobre el escritorio al tiempo que se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos.

Al otro día, Arthur volvió a la residencia Vargas a retomar sus labores pidiendo disculpas a Lovino por haberse distraído con Francis por allí, dándole a entender que se habían ido de fiesta con algunos viejos amigos del club de egresados de Harvard y las chicas de siempre. No obstante, Lovino había heredado, para mal de ambos, ese olfato pernicioso de Don Marco. Arrugó su nariz al oler la mentira, aunque no tenía manera de saber la verdad, y enunció:

-Debieras preocuparte de encontrar una esposa y tener descendencia y no de andar perdiendo tu tiempo en un club de juerguistas.

Arthur soltó una risotada amarga y contestó.

-Sabes que no tengo intención de casarme, mucho menos de tener descendencia. Yo soy el último descendiente de la familia maldita. Tu padre estaría de acuerdo conmigo.

-Puede que él quisiera que los Cameron desaparecieran, porque eran unos bastardos, pero tú eres un Kirkland. No, un Vargas, mi hermano.

A Arthur siempre le había conmovido esa emotividad que Lovino, normalmente parco, tomaba con él y Antonia. Se abrazaron, como Don Marco les había enseñado de pequeños y con un beso en la mejilla, Arthur salió de la oficina sintiéndose especialmente atribulado y traidor.

Lástima que su cuerpo no tuviera la misma lealtad que con su mente y corazón le había jurado a la familia. Un deseo maldito le hizo golpear la habitación de la residencia Vargas en que ahora estaba durmiendo el galo; sin medir la peligrosidad de sus actos. Escuchó unas risas y entonces, poseído por una euforia, abrió la puerta de golpe. La imagen de Francis desnudando a una de las mujeres del club le cacheteó con fuerza.

-¡Qué crees que haces! ¡Cómo te atreves a hacerlo en esta casa! -chilló Arthur fingiendo un ataque de moralidad romana. Efectivamente, la emotividad italiana se había apoderado de él, pero de una manera que él desconocía. No sabía en qué momento tenía la Colt 38 en su mano temblorosa; Francis palideció, lo mismo que la mujer que ahora parecía darse cuenta de la vulnerabilidad a la que se sometía por su semi-desnudez. Hubo unos gritos. Francis le pedía que por favor bajase el arma, que sabía que se había equivocado.

_¿En qué pensará que se ha equivocado? ¿En compartir cama conmigo? ¿Con esa? ¿En traicionarme? ¿Hay algo que traicionar acá?_

Don Marco le había hablado de la forma en que los romanos y sicilianos tenían de tomar posesión sobre sus mujeres; que había veces en que la juventud llevaba a tener aventuras sin mayor intención, pero cuando encontraban a aquella, a la importante, entonces a la elegida no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar su destino. '_Es en nuestras mujeres y en nuestra familia donde descansa nuestro honor como hombres... por eso es que las protegemos y por eso es que hay tanto hombre desesperado pidiendo mi ayuda para recuperar su honra. No es un crimen pasional, Arthur... es una cosa de honor, de familia...´_

Arthur era totalmente consciente del carácter ridículo de sus celos. Francis no era una mujer y no era para nada '_su elegida_'. Dejó el forcejeo, soltó el arma y justo en ese momento Lovino llegó en pijama con su pistola en la mano esperando descubrir una desgracia mayor.

-¿Qué mier...? Váyanse, falsa alarma, nada que ver acá –ordenó despachando a sus soldados para hacerse cargo del asunto. Abrió la puerta de la habitación aún más y se encontró con la mujer ya casi vestida. Miró a su primo con rencor y luego reconoció _esa_ expresión desolada en la cara de Arthur.

-¡Qué carajo pasa! -comenzó el italoamericano reprendiendo a su consigliere-. ¡A qué viene este escándalo! ¡Qué diablos pasa contigo! ¡Es que te has vuelto loco! Y tú, inútil -ahora dirigiéndose a su primo-. ¡Cómo se te ocurre meter a una mujerzuela en mi casa, donde duermen mi mujer y mis hijos! ¡Es que quieres que te pegue un tiro en las bolas, hijo de puta! –El gabacho se contrajo preso del pánico; Lovino hizo una pausa para tranquilizarse y luego dispuso:- Quiero a esta mujer fuera. Quiero que te quedes en esta habitación por el resto de la noche... Arthur, a mi oficina, ahora.

La mujer fue conducida por uno de sus hombres, recibiendo un poco de dinero en compensación por su silencio. El jefe y el consigliere se encerraron en la oficina. Lovino intentó dejar sus rabias atrás; intentó medir la manera de abordar el tema, las obvias e incorrectas emociones de su hombre de confianza, sin ofenderlo y sin crear una barrera entre ellos.

-Todos cometemos errores –comenzó–. El tuyo no es algo común, pero puedo pasarlo por alto; porque eres tú, después de todo –Arthur dejó caer un suspiro angustioso. Lovino continuó:–. Esto no es solo incorrecto, Arthur, es inútil. Francis no es una persona de fiar, no deberías haberle dado algo con qué manipularte, ya es tarde y solo te puedo exigir que no se vuelva a repetir.

Arthur asintió como si fuese un alma indultada por fuerzas divinas.

-Eres mi hermano y te quiero -Lovino hace una pausa como evaluando lo que va a decir, descansando de la tremenda tensión que le produce expresar su afecto a la persona en la que deposita toda su confianza-, pero no toleraré actos de sodomía en mi casa ni en mi familia.

-No pasará nada de eso –confirma Arthur inclinando su cabeza como vio hacerlo tantas veces a tantos hombres frente a Don Marco.

Luego de eso, la paz en su habitación duró apenas unos minutos. El golpeteo en su puerta y otro instinto primitivo le avisaron de que el origen de sus males estaba afuera. Arthur apenas abrió la puerta, protegido por las tres cadenas que impedían una rápida intrusión a sus aposentos. Francis tenía una expresión condescendiente. Esa que ponía Antonia cuando Lovino había hecho una trastada y ella se veía resignada a perdonarle. Eso causó más rabia aún al abogado. Francis no tenía _nada_ que perdonarle. Debería ser ese gabacho infeliz quien se arrastrara culposo hacia él y hacia su primo.

-No quiero verte, ya he tenido suficiente de ti por hoy. Fuera.

-Vamos, Arthur, Lovino me mandará de vuelta a Francia mañana y probablemente no podremos despedirnos –El abogado apartó su rostro del campo visual del cantante, dejando solo su brazo y hombro como una barrera de frialdad. El francés murmuró tiernamente, adivinando que intentar una movida más humilde le haría conseguir mejores resultados-. Perdón, _cher_, no sabía que eras tan posesivo, de haberlo sabido jamás habría traído a una mujer en tus narices.

-Me da igual lo que hagas, métete con todas las putas del estado si quieres, rana -escupió Arthur, agitado, mostrando su rostro-. De todos modos, Lovino se ha dado cuenta de nuestro infeliz percance y me ha amenazado... así que olvidemos el error y sigamos con nuestras vidas.

-¿Infeliz percance...? ¿Error? Oh, me hieres profundamente... ¿Qué te ha dicho Lovino? -Su voz se iba musicalizando en un tono meloso y Arthur supo que debía ponerse en guardia. Sus músculos se tensaron, frunció el ceño.

-No te interesa.

-Oh, claro que sí, yo también estoy involucrado así que me dirás.

-No es el momento ni el lugar. Nos pueden ver.

-Nos verán si seguimos hablando en el pasillo. Vamos. –Mete la mano por el resquicio de la puerta para acariciar lentamente la arruga entre las cejas del abogado y suavizar su carácter, sintiendo cómo temblaba en el proceso–. No seas malo. Déjame entrar a tu cuarto y así arreglamos este altercado.

Arthur sabía que era un error, pero esos ojos azules, melódicos, brillantes eran el gatillo de todas sus flaquezas. Entonces retiró la cadena de la puerta de su habitación, amplió el espacio, lo dejó entrar y volvió a echar los pestillos.

000

Lovino miraba alterado a Gilbert. Ese muchacho que estaba parado en su oficina no tenía pinta de tener más de diecisiete años; aunque era alto, de apariencia nudosa y atlética, probablemente era fuerte como un toro. Aún así, su expresión perdida, su corte de pelo infantil con ese remolino en la frente, los ojos limpiamente celestes tras los anteojos y su sonrisa inocente, le hacían parecer como un niño al que hay que proteger y no un soldado a quien se le puede confiar la vida. Además, tenía pinta de nunca haber matado nada en su vida, aunque la patata albina insistía en que era el mejor tirador que ha visto en su vida.

-Lo hubieras visto disparando en la feria de tiros, ¡era asombroso! -le aseguró Gilbert. Lovino estudió al muchacho, indeciso y le preguntó:

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Alfred Jones, señor.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? ¡No me mientas, chico!

-Diecinueve, señor. Aquí, mi identificación –El chico le alcanzó el documento junto a otros papeles que Lovino examinó cuidadosamente intentando ver marcas de falsificación.

-Hiciste el servicio militar... estuviste en Vietnam... ¿tan pronto te devolvieron?

-Me hirieron, casi me cortaron el tendón del brazo izquierdo, pero ya está sano, aunque no es lo de antes, de todos modos no necesito ese brazo para disparar.

-Ya... y, ¿sabes qué clase de trabajo es este?

-Sí, señor.

-Probablemente tendrás que matar a alguien.

-No sería nada nuevo, señor.

Lovino examinó al chiquillo, de pronto su primera impresión de infantilidad se había desmoronado. En esos ojos azules, además de limpieza, había cicatrices de inocencia interrumpida.

Alfred sabía qué clase de negocios manejaba Lovino Vargas, no porque Gilbert se lo hubiese explicado, sino porque no era tan estúpido. En circunstancias normales jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza aceptar un trabajo así, pero como estaba lesionado nadie lo contrataba como montacargas; no tenía estudios, tenía una madre y una hermana que mantener y Gilbert le había ofrecido una buena paga, además de contarle la razón por la que requerían sus servicios.

Tal vez ya no podría ser un héroe de guerra, pero la idea de vengar la muerte de la amada del señor Vargas le parecía una buena causa. Decidió verbalizarlo para ver si eso convencía al patriarca de la familia.

-Necesito el trabajo, señor, lo quiero hacer. Además, me parecerá un honor ayudarlo a limpiar la memoria de su mujer.

Los puños del jefe de familia se tensaron, cerró los ojos y recordó una vez más a su mujer, el momento, el ruido, la sangre...

-Deja tus ideas románticas desde ya, chiquillo, que esto es una guerra –Luego agregó para Gilbert-. Si pasó las pruebas de tiro, está dentro, dile a Eliza que lo prepare.

Gilbert lo llevó donde la húngara. Elizabeta era una sicaria que habían traído hacía unos años. Se infiltraba en los bailes y convites sociales con su belleza delicada, sus vestidos, su vocecita encantadora y un aire falsamente inocente que jamás haría sospechar que andaba armada hasta los dientes. Era una tiradora rápida y, junto a Vash Zwingli, estaban en el más alto rango de los soldados de la familia. Eliza -como le llamaban- le probó distintos cinturones porta armas, le pasó unas pistolas de calibre 33 y 38. Cuando el muchachito se sintió fascinado por la Magnum 44, ella le paró en seco.

-Esa es de Zwingli. Si tienes suerte, si lo haces bien y sobrevives, tal vez en unos años te ganes el derecho a esta belleza.

Tuvieron algunas reuniones para ponerse de acuerdo. La misión de exterminación de los Sessa parecía simple, aunque como siempre tenía sus riesgos. La familia iría al hipódromo a las carreras del campeonato vigente. Se sentarían en el palco preferencial y la instrucción era dispararles a todos los hombres miembros de la familia, no a mujeres ni a niños. Alfred estuvo varias tarde memorizando rostros; Eliza le contó algunas historias que conocía de cada uno para ayudarle en su tarea, "Siempre es más fácil recordar un nombre cuando conoces al tipo de algo... y es más fácil dispararle cuando sabes lo hijo de puta que es".

Los encargados de dar los tiros exterminadores son Zwingli, Elizabeta y Alfred. Otros soldados cubren sus espaldas de las defensas de la familia. Alfred se siente extraño entrando a ese evento como un espectador más, con un traje, pasando su ticket, sacándose el sombrero para saludar a las damas. Elizabeta del brazo de Vash, lucía encantadora con su vestido blanco de media tarde; se sentaron en la galería de enfrente. El resto de los soldados se colaron por otras entradas y se ocultaron tras las gradas y pilares a montar guardia. Elizabeta, como una dama que busca su labial, alista su arma dentro de su bolso, le cierra un ojo a Alfred y al comenzar la carrera aprovechando el ruido de la partida, Eliza sacó su revólver y disparó certeramente en el pecho de Octavio Sessa, el mandamás. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

Los guardias de la familia montaron guardia y sacaron sus armas. Vash, acomedido y letal, sacó su arma de matar elefantes y dirigió con una rapidez envidiable otro tiro al pecho del jefe de familia y luego a sus hermanos. Alfred reaccionó sacando sus dos armas y disparando a quienes reconocía como miembros de la familia. La gente se había lanzado al piso, algunos simplemente huyeron, el repiqueteo de los caballos corriendo a más no dar, más los gritos y llantos, más las explosiones de cañón, le recordaron en gran parte al joven estadounidense el infierno que había alcanzado a vivir en Vietnam. El infierno de humedad y napalm. Entró en el mismo trance que le invadía entonces mientras hacía caer uno a uno a los hombres de las fotografías, esos muñecos cuya historia ahora no importaba, porque él estaba cumpliendo una orden. Casi podía sentir los hilos de Lovino Vargas jalándole, comandando sus acciones.

Apenas unos minutos después sintió a Eliza jalándole del brazo, se metieron al automóvil en que Gilbert les esperaba. Escuchó de unos caídos, de cinco hombres menos, pero que no importaba, que la misión había sido un éxito. Entraron a la oficina del jefe, quien lo recibió con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Alfred era un niño, un pequeño soldado y le gustaban las condecoraciones. Por eso es que cuando escucha el "Bien hecho, muchacho", sintió que estaba en el lugar correcto, que esa era su oportunidad.

000

El catre de fierro rechina al recibir el peso de ambos hombres. Han dejado las pesadas maletas del gabacho como tranca de la puerta. La desventaja de la clandestinidad era el no poder pasearse en hoteles de buena categoría, tener que esconderse en hoteluchos de un barrio de artistas en el sur de la ciudad. Francis jadeaba, suspiraba en su oído, susurraba palabras en francés mientras Arthur quitaba una a una las capas de ropa, agarrando sus cabellos, mordiendo sus labios, su cuello, su oreja. La piel ensalivada brillando a media luz, con los colores que se filtraban de los neones del barrio.

Francis era como un diamante, resplandeciente, cristalino, hermoso de apariencia y duro al tacto, áspero de esquinas. Arthur hundía sus dedos en sus espacios, apretaba sus relieves. El tenor se esparcía mientras Arthur, ya sintiéndolo listo, comenzaba su ingreso, tembloroso, pletórico. Francis vocalizaba un gemido largo y quedo, asiéndose con sus dedos encrespados a la espalda del británico. Arthur sabe que no es el único en disfrutar de su amante, pero prefiere no amargarse en eso mientras le devora; Francis sabe cómo moverse, como soplar sus rescoldos para convertirle en un incendio. Se imagina que ese fuego podría tal vez, con un poco de paciencia, ser capaz de dar una nueva forma a su diamante, una nueva alma, una más fiel, una que fuera solo suya. Pensó en los crímenes pasionales tan frecuentes en el círculo italoamericano y se preguntó si él sería capaz –del mismo modo que echó a la calle a esa mujer hace años– de matar a Francis si lo viese in situ con otro hombre. Pero luego pensó que el mundo no podría seguir igual, no soportaría volver a la misma vida de soledad que había tenido antes de él.

En medio de ese delirio, no pudo evitar recordar la conversación que hubo tenido dos días antes, almorzando con el consigliere de los Valacci. Hablaron en italiano, como era la costumbre al tratar asuntos de familias. El descendiente anglo-escocés aún tenía dificultades para moverse por la lengua de su familia, pero podía comunicarse efectivamente. Hablaron de los pormenores de la unión de fuerzas entre los soldados de ambas familias y de la eventual misión en Sicilia una vez que los Sessa estuviesen fuera del mapa. Antes de retirarse, Enzo le miró fijamente y dijo:

_-Tu lo sai che mi fido di te, nella tua fedeltà alla famiglia, indipendentemente dalla tua provenienza._

_-Lo so. _

_-Don Marco era un uomo rispettabile e so che ha fatto una buona decisione di includere ti nella sua famiglia, è per questo che io ti do questo consiglio –Enzo hablaba pausadamente dándole la oportunidad a su interlocutor de comprenderle- se hai qualcuno che ami... che vogliono proteggerla, allontanarla da te, rompere il suo cuore se necessario. Io e te siamo consiglieres, non soldati, ma siamo nel target di un attacco per essere al comando della famiglia. Quindi se volete vedere la morte della vostra amata, rompere con lei, ora, hai capito? _

_-Forte e chiaro – afirmó el inglés intentando ocultar su preocupación - Grazie per l'aiuto la nostra famiglia, saremo sempre in debito con te (3)_

Francis le envolvió con sus piernas, ondulando sus caderas sinuosamente, apretándolo, exprimiéndolo. Arthur jadeó y empujó unas dos veces más antes de derrumbarse extático sobre el tenor. Francis, a su vez, dejó escapar un sonido musical, salvaje y hermoso que se perdió en sus oídos y descansó en su memoria. Artrhur sintió la necesidad de besar sus cabellos. Se contuvo, incorporándose sobre la figura lánguida de su amante y escupiendo.

-Debes irte.

-¿Ah? ¿Estás loco?, pero ¡si acabo de llegar!

-Pues ya he tenido suficiente de ti, ándate de vuelta a tu mugroso país.

-¡Oye! -Arthur lo ignoró buscando sus prendas, agarrando el revólver de la mesa de noche y metiéndose al baño de la suite.

-_Merde, Arthur, roasfbeef, putain!_

-Tus palabras de amor no me conmueven –ironizó el abogado, abotonándose la camisa–. Quiero que te vayas, no te quiero acá. Me desconcentras, interrumpes los negocios familiares.

-¡Pues bien! Entonces me iré a quedar a casa de Lovino, no tengo por qué estar escondiéndome en un hotel de mierda mendigándote atención. ¡Eso! Pasaré una temporada con mi Tonia y mis sobrinos.

-¡NO! -vociferó el consigliere dejando helado al francés sobre el colchón-. No, no... –repitió, acercándose a su amante, agarrando su rostro intentando que fuese un gesto amenazador, y no amoroso, como en verdad pareció-. Estamos en guerra, Francis. Estamos todos en peligro mortal... _Bloody hell!_ ¡Tonia fue asesinada hace meses! –Francis se cubrió el rostro con las manos, como si hubiese recibido una bofetada–. Fue una familia de Sicilia y ahora se han armado bandos. Hay ataques todas las semanas. No debiste venir sin avisar.

Una ola de desolación y comprensión llegó a la mente del francés.

-Oh, no. Mi Tonia, mis sobrinos, Lovino, ¡Tú, Arthur! -El abogado pensó que el cantante se ahogaría en sus llantos y gemidos y de pronto sintió algo de lástima por él-. ¿Cómo pretendes que me vaya ahora que sé esto? ¡Cómo no me han dicho antes! No importa, no importa... vamos a donde Lovino, quiero abrazar a mi primo.

-¿Es que no entiendes? Ese lugar es peligroso, ¡puedes morirte! Morirte de verdad y no quiero gente llorando sobre tu batrácico cadáver.

-¡Pobre Lovino! ¡Cómo habrá llorado a su amada! Y tú, ¿llorarías por mí, _mon amour_? -Arthur escondió su rostro y siguió vistiéndose, ahora Francis también había comenzado a vestirse e insistía–. Yo sí lloraría por ti. Mares, y más aún si mueres estando yo lejos, sabiendo que estabas en peligro. ¡Ya sé! ¡Vente conmigo a Francia! No tienes por qué permanecer en una guerra que no es tuya.

-Eso nunca -El gabacho le observó admirado y Arthur continuó:–. Esta es mi guerra, yo soy un Vargas –y lo dijo con firmeza, casi con un halo de solemnidad–, y como tal mi sentido del deber, del honor, me impiden hacerme a un lado. Eres tú quien debe irse, no me echarás de menos, allá en Francia encontrarás cientos de extraños con los cuales llenar tu cama -pero se lo dijo con rencor, intentando ser indiferente. Francis huele ese dolor lastimoso y responde:

-¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre la lealtad y la fidelidad? La fidelidad es honrar una unión sexual, no acostándote ni involucrándote físicamente con otra persona; la lealtad es honrar una unión espiritual entre dos almas. Nunca he sido fiel, Arthur, es cierto, pero en mis venas también corre la sangre de mi tío Marco, soy leal, y por esa lealtad es que me quedaré a recibir todas las balas contigo.

Arthur maldijo internamente y recordó al don Marco quejándose de la potente labia francesa que le había robado a su hermana Helena; Francis debió haber heredado esa labia maldita. Arthur se sintió incapaz de resistirse a su belleza, su voz, la textura de su cabello, y su indiscutible talento. Se acerca a él ayudándolo a anudar su corbata, solo como una excusa para sentir su olor embriagador, mezcla de hombre, de perfume amaderado y de vino.

-Si tan solo fueses capaz de hacer lo que haces por la familia, por amor, serías mucho más feliz- comenzó Francis pasando distraídamente sus manos por la cintura enfajada de su amante.

-Sí he hecho cosas por amor.

-¿Tú? -Francis se acomodó entre sus brazos con un tono curioso, acariciando su rostro con su dedo índice-. A ver, dime, ¿qué has hecho tú, caballerito, por amor?

-He sufrido.

000

Debido al éxito de la misión, Lovino decide que es tiempo de acabar con la guerra eliminando a los Bondetti en Sicilia. El buen desempeño de Alfred como guardia del hogar lo hizo subir de rango en pocos meces. Había eliminado a cinco sicarios enviados por la familia siciliana y reducido a una viuda enloquecida.

Cuando le pidió ser parte de la misión en Italia, el chiquillo se entusiasmó de tal forma, agradecido, entusiasmado con la idea de conocer un país tan bonito y soleado. Lovino se dio cuenta, entonces, que su risa fácil, los hoyuelos de sus mejillas y la inocencia con que convivía en medio del bajo mundo criminal, le recordaban a su difunta Antonia.

Elizabeta reclamó bastante al ver que no sería parte de la misión, pero se consoló al saber que estaría a cargo de la seguridad de la casa. Arthur se quedaría a cargo de sus hijos junto a Francis, que se negaba a devolverse a Paris de una maldita vez. Si hubiera tenido cabeza para sospechar de ellos, jamás les hubiese permitido quedarse juntos bajo su techo.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Catania, tomaron un tren hacia Nicosia. Alfred compartió el vagón con él mientras Vash vigilaba los alrededores con otros soldados; casi una treintena, que había traído con él desde los Estados Unidos.

Con su habitual inocencia, el chiquillo preguntó durante la cena si su fortuna la había obtenido haciendo guerras. Lovino negó con la cabeza, demasiado sorprendido por la idiotez del chiquillo como para enfadarse.

-El dinero, como todo mundo, lo hice trabajando, haciendo negocios.

-Y como cuáles negocios -preguntó el niño. Lovino frunció el ceño en gesto amenazador, pero aún jugando. El jovencito se echó para atrás como si no fuese él quien estaba armado y entrenado en el uso de las pistolas.

-Haces demasiadas preguntas... Puedo llegar a pensar que quieres sacarme información para traicionarme.

-¡...! ¡Qué! No, yo jamás haría eso., disculpe señor, tenía curiosidad, no volverá a suceder.

-No le puedo decir a mis soldados sobre mis asuntos, esas cosas solo las comparto con mi consigliere... pero, te daré un ejemplo. -Alfred se volvió a él expectante como un niño a la espera de un caramelo-. ¿Te has fijado en los dibujos enmarcados que hay en la sala? -El jovencito asintió-. Bueno, esos dibujos son bosquejos originales de Pablo Picasso -Alfred no entendió y su desconcierto fue patente en su expresión infantil–. Un pintor español que parece estar de moda. A Antonia le gustaba –aclaró con un aire de sombra y nostalgia-. La cosa es que comercio arte, entre otras cosas.

-¿Entonces eres traficante de obras famosas?

Lovino se sonrió ante la perspicacia del niño y aclaró:

-Trafico es una palabra muy fea, digamos que me encargo de poner estas piezas que son el tesoro de la humanidad en manos de respetables caballeros dispuestos a pagar un buen precio por hacerse cargo apropiadamente de ellas. Como ves, solo soy un hombre de negocios regular tratando de prosperar en el país de las oportunidades.

-Nunca lo había visto así –comentó el muchacho, convencido ante las palabras de su jefe–. Y, ¿te gustan? ¿Las obras de arte que consigues?

-A mi esposa le gustaban –aclaró, porque era cierto. A él solo le gustaba ostentar teniéndolas. Como había gustado de ostentar de muchas cosas sin saber que los tesoros de valor no deben llevarse de baluarte sino guardarse bajo siete llaves. Tal vez si hubiese guardado más a su mujer...

000

-¡Niños míos! Es hora de levantarse... arriba, arriba, tío Arthur y tío Francis los llevarán al parque hoy, ¿cierto cariño? ¡Ouch! –Se quejó el francés ante el codazo que recibió del mencionado.

-No hagas tus escándalos cursis delante de los niños. Te lo prohíbo –le reprendió el abogado perforándole con la mirada. Era una suerte que fuesen tan pequeños. Vitorio solo tenía nueve años y los mellizos siete. Los ayudaron a levantarse y a ir al baño. Isabella pidió a tío Francis que le hiciera un peinado de dama elegante y el gabacho, consentidor, le hizo un moño de fiesta digno de los salones más elegantes que la hacía ver –con su vestidito infantil– preciosamente ridícula. Igualmente Arthur no les quiso reprender porque parecían fascinados.

-Estamos tan guapos casi todos – expresó el gabacho mirando a Arthur arrugarse de indignación – que creo que debiésemos pasar por un estudio fotográfico antes de ir al parque, ¿les gustaría eso niños?

-Síiiiiii -chillaron los mellizos entusiasmados.

-¿Y tu Vitto, querido? ¿Qué dices?

-Me da igual – expresó.

-Vaya, vaya... tanto tiempo con el padrino y se le agrió el carácter igual que él. Pobre criatura, te compraré unos dulces a ver si con eso te hacemos sonreír un poco.

Lovino da las últimas instrucciones a los soldados. Vash asiente con su solemne seriedad advirtiendo que los Bondetti han contratado los servicios de un peligroso sicario ruso. Alfred, ante esto, aprieta fuertemente su revólver en los bolsillos, impotente. Lovino entonces ordena:

-Denle una Magnum a Jones, él cubrirá mis espaldas. Swingli, tú vas al frente, tienes más experiencia. Maten a criados y todo hombre que se les cruce; no hay niños en esa casa y la mujer está en Donnalucata de paseo con sus hermanas, no hay grandes cosas que evadir, ¡Andando!

-Jefe – le llamó Alfred conmocionado, ya con su nuevo juguete dentro de la chaqueta, quemándole. Lovino se volteó una última vez para escuchar con un instante de emoción la promesa.- No dejaré que nadie le haga daño.

-Eliza, cariño, no es necesario que andes tras nosotros cargando todos esos fuegos artificiales contigo –le reprendió Francis mientras iban llegando al estudio fotográfico.

-Es mi trabajo. Te acostumbras o te largas, te recuerdo que eres un colado, quienes estamos a cargo de los niños somos Arthur y yo.

-Oh, pero no te pongas así. Además, los niños no quieren que tío Francis se vaya, ¿cierto, queridos? -Los gemelos chillaron y Vitorio asintió con la boca entretenida en una golosina-. Pues bien, ya hemos llegado, recuerden la mejor de las sonrisas.

-Ya llegamos, detén el auto. Vayan por el jardín trasero. Zwingli, ya sabes.

-Sí, señor.

-Señor... -murmuró Alfred intentando convencerle de que no fuera, que él podía hacer el trabajo en su lugar; sin medir la forma en que pasaba a llevar las jerarquías. El jefe de familia lo pasó por alto también y le infringió ánimo con una caricia tosca en el hombro, antes de bajarse con decisión.

-Debo ir... es personal.

-Sonrían niños -ordenó Francis una vez más–. Tú también, Arthur.

El abogado apenas pudo hacer una mueca extravagante, con la mente a miles de kilómetros, pensando si su hermano estaría aún vivo en Sicilia.

El disparo de la cámara al captar ese momento resonó junto con el primer fuego disparado por Vash en la mansión del viejo Bondetti. Casi veinte hombres salieron a recibirles abriendo fuego. Los visitantes americanos se ocultaron tras los pilares, dos cayeron en medio de la carrera. El suelo terracota del antejardín se teñía con la sangre, lealtad y arrojo de distintos hombres. Alfred le abría camino a su jefe por la puerta trasera eliminando a quien se interpusiera como si fuesen solo bestias; entraron a la residencia. Lovino subió las escaleras buscando impaciente, disparó a un sirviente y el clanck de la bandeja cayendo con los vasos al quebrarse se unieron al estruendo del fuego. Francis tomaba de la mano a los niños para subirlos al auto y rozó la mano de su amante en secreto guiñándole un ojo. Arthur gruñó al tiempo que un rubor se entendía por su rostro. Elizabeta suprimió una risa cómplice y ordenó la marcha al chófer. Franccesco pidió una golosina nueva y Francis les prometió un helado al llegar al parque. Alfred abrió de una patada la puerta de lo que parecía el despacho de Bondetti. El viejo parecía asustado pero no perdido. Gritó una orden, Lovino se abalanzó contra él gritando una serie de maldiciones en italiano. Detrás de ellos apareció el gigante, rubio, imponente, con un sádico rostro de expresión dura e infantil. Isabella se sentó en las piernas de su tío mientras se columpiaban, reían. El sicario de Bondetti hizo ademán de sacar un arma de su bolsillo y Alfred se lanzó contra él, cuerpo a cuerpo. Lovino entendió que no tenía tiempo y agarró el cuchillo abrecartas del escritorio para envainarlo en el estómago del viejo Giacomo Bondetti, sintiendo la sangre escurriéndose por sus manos, lavando, mas nunca dejando atrás, la sangre de su mujer que clamaba por justicia. Franccesco tenía sus manitas pegajosas de helado y Arthur las lavaba en una de las fuentes del parque, le pasó su pañuelo por la cara y le dijo que no corriera tan rápido, que tuviese cuidado; el chiquillo corrió hacia donde estaba su hermanito en el tobogán y Francis le dijo como si nada "¿Viste, Gruñón? ¡Seríamos uno padres maravillosos!". Arthur le reprendió la ridiculez, pero agarró sus dedos unos segundos, intentando ocultar que sus labios le obligaban a sonreír.

Un coro de balazos interrumpió la euforia de Lovino, ambos gigantes cayeron frente a sus ojos, inertes. Dejó abandonado al cuerpo del bastardo y se lanzó al suelo a recoger a Alfred, tembloroso, temiendo lo peor. El chiquillo jadeó dolorosamente diciendo "¿Vio, jefe? Sano y salvo, le dije que cuidaría de usted" "¡Mocoso idiota!" vociferó Lovino buscando la herida, estaba en el muslo y solo lo había pasado a llevar superficialmente, el arma del ruso era de calibre 38 y de todos modos se había llevado la peor parte, con sus entrañas desechas por la Magnum que había manejado el chiquillo. Un arma para cazar elefantes.

Una carrera por la escalera interrumpió la preocupación del italoamericano. Tomó la magnum con su mano decidida, encontrando a su igual en el arma que sostenía Vash desde el dintel de la puerta.

-No queda ningún Bondetti de pie, señor –le comunicó el soldado con aplomo, guardando su arma en la funda y agachándose a ayudar a su jefe.

-Está mal herido. Ordena que lleven un médico a la casa, ¡rápido!

-Estaré bien, Lov... jefe.

-Está bien, puedes decirme Lovino.

-Lovino.

000

-Ya se durmieron, ¿no son preciosos? -preguntó Francis agarrando por la cintura a su amante mientras observaban a los gemelos desde la puerta.

-Eres insoportablemente cursi.

-Te encanta que lo sea. Vamos cariño, vamos a la cama a pretender que podemos hacer un bebé.

-¡Shhh! ¡Te van a oír! -susurró Arthur, agitado. El gabacho le abrazó ignorándolo y lo arrastró con él a la habitación. En ese momento no podía pensar en que los podían oír, o en lo que diría Lovino de lo que hacen. Francis estaba viviendo su pequeña fantasía en que Arthur era libre, en que esos niños no estaban metidos en ese círculo terrible, en que nadie les prohibía mediante tapujos morales y códigos de tradición romana el estar juntos. Y se amaron una vez más, lejos de las sanguinolentas venganzas, del honor, de los códigos. Despertaron desnudos casi todos los días, contemplándose en muda fascinación, con las piernas enredadas. Elizabeta había decidido hacerse la tonta definitivamente.

El día en que llegó Lovino, solo lo escoltaban doce hombres. Zwingli dejó la maleta de armas en el piso y se dejó abrazar por su amiga húngara. Lovino venía muy cerca, casi tomando del brazo al muchacho yankee que cojeaba con mucha dignidad. Arthur se acercó a abrazar a su hermano efusivamente. Los niños le siguieron llenando de besos a su padre. Isabella le contó lo bien que se lo había pasado con sus tíos y los lindos peinados que le hacía el tío Francis para salir. Lovino lo observó atentamente. Los observó a ambos viendo esa sombra de culpa en la manera en que evitaban mirarse y mirarlo a los ojos.

-Necesito hablar contigo en mi despacho –declaró el jefe de familia a su consigliere. Francis jadeó, intentó mantener la compostura. Arthur siguió a Lovino escalera arriba y Elizabeta abajo ofrecía una abundante comida italiana preparada por la vieja nana.

La puerta de la oficina del jefe se cerró y ambos se dejaron caer frente a frente alrededor del escritorio. Lovino examinaba a su hermano con insistencia, intentando descifrar si esa faceta era nueva o si Arthur siempre había sido así; si se podía notar algo perverso en él. Pero no había nada de eso. Era el mismo Arthur de siempre, del mismo modo que él seguía siendo el mismo de siempre y del mismo modo que Alfred seguía siendo inocente aun más allá de los crímenes que cometiese. En qué dilema estaba ahora. Tal vez estaba a punto de tomar una decisión que repercutiría en el futuro de su familia y su legado.

-¿Cómo les fue? -preguntó Arthur intentando romper el hielo. Lovino le miró extrañado y dio la impresión de estar intentando recordarlo.

-Bien..., todo bien... como quien dice _tutto risolto._

-_Sono contento per te_.

-Arthur... -El abogado se resintió por el modo en que lo decía. Como si estuviese a punto de decirle algo terrible-… Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, por mi padre, por mis hijos, todos estos años; pero creo que ha llegado el momento en que vivas un poco por tu cuenta. –Arthur iba a contestarle. Lovino levantó la palma de su mano para hacerle callar-. Te pido por favor que te retires de los negocios de la familia y te vayas con el bastardo barbudo ese a París. Anda a beber, a bailar, olvídate de esta mierda por un tiempo y sé feliz, maldita sea.

-¿Ah? -Arthur no entendía. Se ha quedado mudo intentando comprender si lo estaban excomulgando o si solo le estaban liberando de modo amistoso.

-Eso, bastardo, ándate a París, diviértete, ya no hay guerra, ya no hay problemas, pasarán otros veinte años más seguramente antes de que una crisis así vuelva a presentarse, no es necesario que te pegues a mi lado y sacrifiques tu vida otros veinte años más.

-Pero...

-No entiendo tus preferencias. No las entiendo, no las apoyo y no quiero saber detalles de las cosas que te hacen feliz, pero quiero que lo seas.

Hubo un abrazo. Fue semejante a ese que se dieron al graduarse o cuando Lovino estuvo recién casado.

-Quiero que sepas que si me necesitas, en unos años, en unos meses o en unos días, yo vendré de donde sea. Me he jurado a tu padre y a ti.

-Lo sé, pero quiero que te preocupes por ti por un tiempo.

000

Arthur le ha llamado para avisarle que ha llegado bien. Se alivia al escuchar que Lovino no suena ansioso y le reitera que si lo necesita él se regresará sin dudarlo. El jefe de familia niega y le desea una vez más que intente ser feliz en libertad. Al colgar el auricular, cae en cuenta de que está solo en su oficina por primera vez luego de tantos años de mandato compartido con su casi hermano. El rostro de su padre le mira desde el marco del escritorio y entonces mentalmente le dice: "Yo también he perdido a mi hermano por culpa de un francés... cuánto en común tenemos, al menos tú tenías a la abuela, yo me he quedado completamente solo".

Como queriendo contradecir sus dichos, irrumpe Alfred en su silencio, con su usual alegría escandalosa.

-¡Hey, jefe! No hay nada que hacer en esa casa, así que vine a preguntar, ahora que no hay guerra, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Inventamos otra?

Lovino no pudo evitar reírse ante la simpleza del chiquillo; igualmente se aclaró la garganta y lo reprendió con la misma severidad que usaba su padre antaño con él.

-Bastardo, las guerras no son un juego. Son una desgracia.

Alfred, ahora cabizbajo, retrocedió en su euforia y musitó:

-Lo siento. Yo solo quería saber si me necesitas para algo. No soy bueno en nada más que dando tiros.

Lovino entendió en parte sus preocupaciones y expone:

-Bueno, seguiré requiriendo de tus servicios por ahora, pero de otra manera, verás a la salida de Arthur el puesto de consigliere está disponible, eres muy pequeño aún, no conoces el negocio, pero creo que por ahora puedes comenzar aprender y ser mi hombre de confianza.

El jovencito se quedó pasmado durante unos segundos intentando descifrar, con su lentitud, la propuesta que le había hecho el jefe de familia. Al terminar de procesarlo, no pudo retenerse y se abalanzó a abrazarlo efusivamente.

-¡Mierda! ¡Bastardo, me ahorcas! Cuánta fuerza tienes, animal.

-¡Lo siento! Lo siento de verdad. Voy a aprender a comportarme, lo juro. -Y entonces, inesperadamente, sin que nadie se lo dijera ni se lo enseñase, tomó la mano de su jefe entre su manaza blanca y torpe y la dirigió a sus labios. Lovino debió ahogar el insulto que casi gritó por sorpresa. Un baño de tranquilidad se apoderó de él con ese juramento; no dijo nada al respecto. Solo posó su otra mano en la cabellera dorada del muchacho en un mudo agradecimiento y entonces, nuevamente, Alfred soltó esa risa molesta, feliz y ruidosa. Lovino dirigió sus ojos una vez más al retrato de su padre pensando en que, después de todo, no había quedado completamente solo.

000

-Te lo he dicho, querido. No te necesita, hazte ya a la idea de que te ha reemplazado con el chiquillo yankee y da vuelta la página.

-No hagas sonar esto como una novela de folletín -le advirtió Arthur con ese tono irritado que Francis había comenzado a encontrar adorable. Lo envolvió en sus brazos y le acarició el rostro para calmar a la bestia.

-Vale, vale, pero no pienses en él ya. Estará bien, ahora soy yo quien te necesitará. Yo tampoco he sabido organizar mi vida solo, tú pareces ser muy bueno en eso.

-¿Y para eso me quieres? Maldita rana aprovechadora –murmuró resentido, dirigiéndose a la ventana a mirar el reflejo de las luces en el río Sena, el movimiento de la avenida, las tonalidades de esa tarde parisina, artificial, hermosa.

Francis había tomado su mano. Arthur se volvió a él con la intención de apartarla y abofetearle, no obstante fue desarmado. El cantante en un gesto libre de teatralidad, lleno de total sinceridad en sus ojos celestes, le observó con veneración al tiempo que besaba su mano. Arthur dejó caer la libreta con los números de teléfono que aún estaba sosteniendo. Francis le estaba besando de un modo que nunca nadie antes le había dedicado. Del mismo modo que Arthur lo había hecho con don Marco y Lovino. Luego se enderezó para quedar a la altura del angloparlante, Francis se sumergió en los secretos y temores de esos ojos verdes y besó ahora ambas mejillas.

-Yo soy tu familia ahora.

000000000000

(1) Para que lo tengan en cuenta explicaré la **jerarquía y organización de las familias**. El que está al mando es el **Jefe** junto al **Consigliere**, su consejero u hombre de confianza; ellos son el máximo poder y los demás les deben el mismo respeto, solo que obviamente el consigliere está al servicio del jefe, aunque las desiciones las toman de a dos. Luego viene el **Underboss**, o segundo jefe, que organiza las acciones de las desiciones que toma el jefe con el consigliere. Luego vienen los **Caporegime**, o encargados de los distintos negocios de la familia, como subgerentes y luego vienen los **Soldados**: empleados y sicarios varios. Los **asociados** son los que contratan de vez en cuando y amigos de la familia. Los **amigos de la familia** son personajes, empresarios, políticos varios que se valen de la ayuda de la familia para conseguir distintas cosas (poder, empleos, venganzas, etc.) a cambio le deben favores a la familia y por eso es que la familia tiene esa poderosa red de contactos de la cuál disponer cuando necesite.

(2) Cameron, uno de los clanes escoceses de sangre céltica pura.

_(3) - Traducción del italiano. : _

_-Tú sabes que confío en ti, en tu lealtad hacia la familia, sin importar tu origen._

_-Lo sé. _

_-Don Marco era un hombre respetable y sé que tomó una buena decisión al incluirte en su familia, por eso es que te daré este consejo... si hay alguien a quien ames... a quien quieras proteger, aléjala de tí, rompe su corazón si es necesario... somos consiglieres y no soldados, pero estamos en el blanco de ataque al estar en la cabeza de la familia. Si no quieres ver morir a amada, termina con ella, ahora, ¿Entiendes?_

_-Fuerte y claro... Gracias por ayudar a nuestra familia, estaremos siempre en deuda con ustedes. _

Lovino es cariñoso con Arthur y eso pude parecer Ooc, pero en el contexto de las familias es posible, los mafiosos en el universo de Copola y Puzo eran muy duros, pero con sus hermanos o padre, se ablandaban; es el respeto, el amor, la lealtad a la familia.

**Nota posterior**: Puse diálogos entre los consiglieres en italiano para no romper con la ilusión de realidad que al menos a mí me gustó tanto en la película. Quise dejar implícito un Romérica por darme en el gusto y dárselo a 9696. Gracias por todo, mañana te escribo para contarte como fue la cosa.


End file.
